


Se mi pingüino

by Ciann



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, One Shot
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 00:22:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17735465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ciann/pseuds/Ciann
Summary: Mori aguardó, como analizándolo: ¿Mitsukuni dijo qué de los pingüinos?





	Se mi pingüino

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola! :D Hace siglos escribí esto, por lo que espero que envejeciera con estilo, haha.

Se mi pingüino

Honey delineaba el contorno del platillo con un dedo, silencioso y como si pensara en una cosa sumamente importante.  
  
Tal vez era importante. Al menos lo suficiente como para no probar ninguno de los deliciosos manjares y pastelillos multicolores de ese día, por lo que luego de un rato de callada reflexión, suspiró amargamente, apartó su silla unos cuantos centímetros de la mesa y miró a Mori.  
  
-¿Takashi?  
  
El susodicho, quién leía tranquilamente a su lado, centró enseguida su atención en el rubio, sin contestarle.  
  
-Me leí un libro muy interesante, trataba de pingüinos-comenzó Honey al asegurarse de que su primo le estuviese escuchando.  
  
Mori continuaba mirándole, muy atento y sin apartar sus ojos de Mitsukuni.  
  
-Sí, de pingüinos.  
  
Hubo una pausa.  
  
-¿Sabías que…?  
  
Silencio para suspirar y reprimir la risita nerviosa que amenazaba con salírsele.  
  
-¿Sabías que cuando un pingüino encuentra a su pareja permanecen juntos para siempre?  
  
Mori continuaba sin pronunciar palabra, por lo que luego de un rato y un parpadeo se decidió a largar una respuesta.  
  
-Mitsukuni, ¿qué es lo que sucede?  
  
-¿Por qué estas preguntándome eso, Takashi?   
  
-Porque no has tocado tus tartas y estás hablándome de pingüinos-acotó el aludido, señalando lo obvio.  
  
-Sí, es que yo me preguntaba… Si te gustaría ser mi pingüino.  
  
Mori le quedó mirando un momento, como analizándolo, ¿qué es lo que había dicho Mitsukuni de los pingüinos? Ah, sí, que estos permanecían juntos para siempre al encontrar a su pareja.  
  
-Sí-contestó con simpleza y sencillez, revolviendo cariñosamente el cabello del rubio-Sí me gustaría ser tu pingüino.  
  
Ya con eso volvió a centrarse en el libro mientras que Honey, rápidamente sonriente y recuperando su apetito perdido, comenzaba a engullir sus pastelillos de colores.  



End file.
